Glamour in the Darkness
by Thewalkingwolf
Summary: Everyone was excited about a new kid, big deal it was just another moroi or dehampire, right?


_I do not own vampire academy or any of its characters', I only play with them._

- Chapter one, **Goddess **Christian's POV -

Everyone was excited about a new kid coming. Big deal, it was just another moroi right? Wrong, this kid was rumoured to be half strigoi, and everyone wanted to know if it was true. It was funny to watch. They were like worker bee's awaiting the arrival of a new queen.

I was watching this happen in the back end of the cafeteria near the door trying not to laugh when the doors' near the main exit opened and in came Guardian Stan Alto with a girl that towered over him. Stan was an average five foot six inches tall but this girl must have been a good six foot five inches at the least. She had a slight tan with long dark brown, black hair that reached the middle of her back. She had the most unusual eye colour I have ever seen, they where ice blue around the pupil and black around the blue and edges of her eyes. She had a pair of black skinny jeans, van dikes that looked brand new, a white polo and a leather Armani jacket. By the look of her hand she had a tattoo on her left hand.

Every conversation stoped and all eyes were on her. She looked around and I swear to god she was looking right at me. She gave everyone a lopsided smirk and said in a voice so smooth I could have listened to it all day. "Why don't you take a picture? It'll last a hell-of-a-lot-longer than your memory."  
Then continued to follow Stan. Once she was out of the room conversations revolved around her. It was mainly 'who was she?' for the girls, 'holy shit she is hot!' for the guys or 'that bitch better stay in her place. Just because she's part strigoi doesn't mean she can have the school handed to her on a golden platter!' That one came from Lissa's table. Looking over I could see why she said that. Her boyfriend Jesse looks like most of the males in the room, like he was already having R rated fantasies about the girl whose name no-one knows. Her best friend Rose on the other hand looked like she was in one of those sickly sweet moments with her boyfriend Adrian Isashkov. You know those moments that could give a person cavities? Yeah, one of those.

Sighing I got up as the bell rang and we all started to go to class, blurring through class after class until the end of the school day. I started to head to the attic in the church when I saw her. The six foot tall Goddess that was rumoured to be part strigoi. Swallowing back nerves I didn't know I had and taking a breath I said "didn't see you in classes today," She turned her head towards me and gave me a smile that could chill a person to the bone or stop a heart from beating, it was so hot, "don't start until next Monday. Why do you care?" Good question, why do I care? I don't even know why I care and that scared me. Worried about showing weakness I put on my snarkiest tone. I said "just curious. You got a problem about that?" and folded my arms over my chest. She just laughed. God her laugh was hot, I could melt in her laugh. "Why do you act so snarky? I only bite with expressed permission." I think she saw my confused expression because she smiled again only this time showing her teeth. Holy mother of fucking shit! She had two sets of fangs, the normal pair on her top jaw. Then there was another smaller set on her bottom jaw. They interlocked and looked sharp, so I had to ask.

"Is it true?" She raised an eyebrow at me, "that your part strigoi?" I held my breath as she gave me a smirk and turned her head towards the church. "Tell you more inside," and started to go inside. Being brought up well I opened the door for her. "Thanks," was all she said. She stopped and watched as I headed towards the attic "We won't be disturbed up here." She shrugged and followed me.

As we walked in she said "do you come here all the time?" Just to piss her off I shrugged. Sitting on the window seat I said "Okay, explain," and explain she did. She told me how her dad (a strigoi) was trying to create a new super race and at one point she had over two hundred brothers and sisters but they fought between themselves so the numbers were never stable and were always changing. Then the Guardians came and killed all of them. She gave a sad laugh "and the sad thing is, they killed the younger ones first, because they couldn't fight back that much." She looked up to the roof and was quiet for a minute. While she was quiet I let the information sink in. Wow, I didn't know they had feelings. She said that after she killed twenty Guardians they gave her a choice, continue fighting the guardians until either of them got killed or go to an academy to get an education and self control. She chose the second option. Well that definitely cleared up the rumour.

Looking at her hand I blurted out "is that a tattoo?" in a voice that I didn't recognise as my own. My voice was usually scratchy and harsh, but this voice was husky and smooth. Her smile was warm as she sat down next to me on the window seat and rolled up the sleeve on her left arm. All I did was gap. On her arm from her elbow to her hand was a design of a snake, with its head on her hand as the body wound around her arm with the tail on her elbow. I recognised the snake; it was the snake from the Ozera crest. I was tempted to examine the tattoo more and as if she could read my mind she offered me her arm.

As my fingers got closer to her skin I could feel the power and strength radiating from her. "Is this the Ozera crest?" I still had that smooth voice. "Yeah it is. My dad assigned each of us to a family. When he gave us a sign we were meant to go to our assigned family and give them a choice. Between joining us or becoming a meal. I was assigned the Ozera clan." She looked at me with those ice blue eyes' and I knew I would be seeing them when I closed mine. "So you know who I am?" I still had her tattooed arm in my grasp and I didn't look away.

"Yep. You are Christian Bacardi Ozera. 17 years old, born on the 5th of April. Only child to Maria and Johnanthan Ozera who were sadly murdered when you were 5. You are 6 feet 3 inches tall and whose favourite colour is a mix between wolf grey and scarlet," She gave me a half smirk. "Am I right?" "Surprisingly you are, but now I feel like I should know more about you." Maybe all the dust has gone to my head, but by the look in her eyes' I think she was flirting with me, because she is so hot, I think I might put my theory to the test.

Standing up and putting on a British accent I started to act like a teacher. "Name?" Her answer was to lean against the window laughing. Young lady I have asked you a question and I am expecting an answer." She looked at me with her big bluish eyes' and said in a voice so smooth it could only be described as a predatory lure, "Tamara Nash, sir." The heat in her eyes' made me want to kiss her so badly, But then again I've been getting that feeling a lot since I first saw her. Anyway back to reality. "Age?" She raised her eyebrow, rolled her eyes' and said, "18 years, 4 months, 23 days, 10 minutes and 49.223 seconds old." I looked at her. "Hey! No need to get smug." She just shook her head and laughed her goddess laugh.

She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped with her mouth a little open, cocked her head towards the window and said, "Come on, it's dinner time." Then slid around me, towards the door, winked and raced towards the stairs. I raced to catch up to her. I was a fit moroi, but Tamara looked like she was gliding as she went to the main commons. Just before we got to the door she said "Maybe you should go in first. Wouldn't want the 'wannabe' strigoi seen with the real one." She gave me a sarcastic smirk and looked at me. I pondered my answer before I said it out loud. "Anyone who doesn't like it can go and fuck themselves!" She rewarded me with her gorgeous laugh of hers. Opening the door I said "Ladies first," she just walked past me and whispered "Bite me bitch!" Putting on my British accent again I whispered in her ear. "Not in front of the children love, not in front of the children." She just muttered under her breath and walked towards the feeders.

I was in an incredibly good mood as I made my way towards the food line. So much so that I couldn't really feel the eyes that were on my back, until Jesse came and stood behind me. I could tell that he was hovering. Sighing I said "If you want to ask something Szelsky, just say it." He kind of looked scared when he said, "Is it true?" Okay I admit he didn't say it as much as whisper it. Now I was confused, "What the hell are you talking about?" He swallowed, looked around and said "Is it true that the goddess that walked in with Stan this morning is part strigoi?" Looking past him I could see Tamara. Smirking I said "Ask her yourself." He looked at me confused and started to say something until I pointed behind him. When her turned to where I was pointing and saw Tamara standing there with her arms folded across her chest I swear to god he jumped 10 feet in the air.

Smiling her predatory smile she said in a voice that can only be described as a predator luring in her pray "What would you like to know?" Jesse stammered out a "nothing," looked at his shoes and walked away.

Her gaze turned towards me "Care to explain?" Laughing I said," That guy, Jesse, asked and I quote 'Is it true that the goddess that walked in with Stan this morning is part strigoi?' No joke that is exactly what he said." She just raised her eyebrow. "Is that so? Well maybe I should go over and set him straight." She started to turn towards the direction that Jesse had gone, but I grabbed her arm. "Don't, his girlfriend, Lissa Dragomir, is ready to kill you and put your skin on her wall." She looked unfased. "Yeah, I know about Princess Bitch, but I can handle her. Trust me


End file.
